1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a ventilating device. More specifically the invention addresses ventilation of wall cavities between exterior masonry, brick, brick veneer structures, and the like, and an interior wall structure. Additionally the invention provides an insect and rodent resistant barrier.
Exterior masonry construction practices typically utilize `weepholes` as a preferred method of ventilation. Weepholes are gaps intentionally left between the ends of adjoining bricks at predetermined intervals. A typical weephole amounts to no more than a crevice created by omission of mortar between adjacent bricks Weepholes provide an air passage between an outer masonry wall and an interior wall, allowing air to circulate therein, thus evaporating moisture from within a wall cavity. Evaporation of moisture is essential in preventing mildew and rot damage to an interior wall. A weephole is prone to insect and rodent intrusion, blockage due to insect nest building, collection of miscellaneous debris as the structure ages, and excessive water penetration via driving rain and sprinklers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.K. (Aus.) Pat. No. 0,499,691 by Chatsworth discloses improvements to ventilating devices, incorporating integrally formed engaging means. Canadian Pat. No. 0,675,921 by Fork teaches a closure assembly with a cover plate, gasket, screw, and a "M" shaped retaining spring. U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,194 by Shippey reveals perforated disks and a mounting clamp that forms a base for repair material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,402 by Malm teaches a wall mounted ventilator using a series of spaced parallel prongs as a fixing means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,929 by Kortvely makes known a brick veneer weephole ventilator comprised of a single piece of sheet material installed during wall construction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,285 by Metz reveals a plaster wall repair plate using various spring wire elements and attaching hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,084 by Brewer teaches an insect-proof weephole installed during wall construction, featuring a replaceable screen unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,093 by Harris instructs on an insect control system by insertion of a perforated sheet member into a weephole with a special tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,691 by Risdon illustrates a weephole device utilizing a wick, tube, and screen cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,107 by Schoonbeck discloses perforated disks for repairing holes in plaster walls. U.S Pat. No. 4,587,891 by Kruse teaches a ventilating device that incorporates a tubular member and a screened bottom.